


Kuroko Why

by orphan_account, plantjimin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko is a little shit, M/M, midorima hates him even more, scheming akakuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima doesn’t get along with Kuroko, especially when he decides to be a - pardon his french - little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko Why

**Author's Note:**

> I read about this prank somewhere.

 Shutoku and Seirin were currently engaged in a practice match. As the regulars of both teams battled fiercely, Kise, Aomine and Momoi were seated on the bleachers, observing their ex-teammates.

 

* * *

 

 The match ended in a score of 50-42, in Shutoku’s favor. Panting and sweating buckets, both teams walked off the court. It was a game well-played.

 

 “Tetsu, catch!” Aomine called out, throwing a bottle of Pocari Sweat from Momoi’s cooler bag.

 

 “Ah, thank you very much,” Kuroko responded, grateful for the cold drink.

 

 After taking a couple of sips from the bottle, Kuroko walked up to Midorima.

 

 “Good game,” he told the other, holding up a hand.

 

 Midorima stared warily at the hand offered to him before finally reaching out to shake it. _Good game_. At least, that was what he intended to say. Instead, what escaped his mouth was a high pitched shriek that was unbecoming of a man of his upbringing. Kuroko’s hand was _freezing_.

 

 “Ahahaha! Oh my god Midorima! Ha ha ha!”

 

 “Midorima-cchi you - Ahaha - you - !”

 

 “Midorin! That was so cute!”

 

 Takao was laughing so hard he was unable to breathe, let alone mock his partner. Said partner’s face was contorted with anger as he glared daggers at the people laughing at him - though the effect was significantly reduced by the deep blush on his face. Turning back to Kuroko, Midorima’s glare intensified.

 

 “Why,” Midorima seethed, “did you do _that_?”

 

 Kuroko shrugged nonchalantly, as if the giant in front of him didn’t look like he would kill him at any moment.

 

 “Akashi-kun promised me milkshakes if I did it. That and I wanted to see your reaction.”

 

 Midorima’s eyes narrowed.

 

 “And why would he do that? It’s not like he’s here to witness it.”

 

 Kuroko’s response was cut off by a giggle.

 

 “Oh actually,” Momoi interjected, attempting to stifle her laughter, “I recorded it for Akashi-kun. I’ve already sent the video. Hee hee!”

 

 “You - you - !”

 

 Midorima’s raging fit is interrupted by the ringing of his phone.  Sighing, Midorima swiftly picks up.

 

  “Midorima Shintarou speaking. Who is it?”

 

 “I have to say, your reaction was rather amusing. Even I was unaware that you were capable making such sounds.”

 

_No._

 “Akashi - you -” Midorima spluttered, unable to form coherent sentences.

 

_Why was his middle school captain being so childish?_

 “Well, just tell Kuroko I said thanks,” and with that, Akashi hung up.

 

 “Damn you Akashi!” Midorima roared.

 

 


End file.
